Blast from the past!
by islandgirl33
Summary: What happens when Alex finds himself face to face with his wife and ex!


Blast from the past

Lying back on the narrow hospital bed Izzie shifted around awkwardly, feeling increasingly uncomfortable, her heart racing as she pulled the unflattering hospital gown tighter around her. It wasn't that she wasn't used to this environment, she was a doctor after all, and sterile white rooms, beeping monitors and the smell of disenfetent had been her life for many years. It was just that she could never quite get used to being the patient. But looking over at the man stood next to her, stress and worry projecting from his soft brown eyes, she could honestly say she had never been happier in her whole life, and as she reached for his hand and held it tight a rush of pure joy washed over her. She was here with her husband Alex Karev and after 18 painful months of false hopes they were finally about to hear their first babies heartbeat.

Alex had been nothing but understanding throughout the whole process and Izzie knew he would support her no matter what, saying that having her was more than enough for him, but if it made her happy despite the risks to her health they could try for a baby. Plus Izzie knew that he wanted the baby just as much as she did deep down and he would make a fantastic father. He was an amazing peds surgeon after all which was mainly down to his fantastic way with kids; it would be completely criminal for him not to raise a family of his own. This was one of the reasons it had been so painful when they had tried to use their frozen embryos and failed twice. It had broken Izzie's heart as their consultant had told them regretfully that the odds to trying again were very risky and Alex had put his foot down then and demanded they wait a year. Izzie had been crushed but knew he was right and that she had to respect his wishes.

It was just before Christmas when they had found out the incredible news. They had thought she was sick again at first. Izzie had been getting terrible headaches, was constantly fatigued, nauseous and pale. She'd also been having some very weird dreams, although thankfully no ghost sex this time. She hadn't been able to hide it from Alex though and this time he had rushed her straight in for tests, and they had both nervously waited for the results, fearing for the worst. When they got the news, that she wasn't sick she was pregnant they were both understandably completely overjoyed, never in their wildest dreams had they ever considered the possibility that it could happen naturally for them. Izzie secretly felt it was the strength of their love for each other that had caused it. Alex was just surprised that something good had happed to him for a change, as before he had met Izzie he had lived a life full of darkness and sadness, and now being happily married to Izzie with a baby on the way felt there was finally some light in it.

But together here in the hospital room, the same hospital that they both came to work in every day they still couldn't quite believe it. Izzie was trembling all over with excitement and nerves, she was finally going to have Alex's baby and they would be a family. This was just the icing on the cake of their perfect life together. After they'd got back together again after two years apart, they'd made the most of every day together and the passion and love between them was more alive than ever. They had moved away from Seattle to start again and to all their new friends and colleagues, they were just the average young married couple, blissfully in love, and apart from the struggle to start a family everything had been wonderful.

Alex squeezed Izzie's hand and gently brushed his fingers across her wrist. He nearly hadn't made this appointment, they had, had a major incident to deal with in his department a kid with a fractured skull. Izzie would have understood, but would still have been bitterly disappointed, he knew how much it meant to her, to have him there by her side, besides that fact he couldn't wait to see their baby himself. But thankfully he had made it right at the last minute, rushing to the elevator and down the corridors and luckily their Obstetrician was running late too so he hadn't missed anything.

Izzie sighed slowly and wondered exactly where the Obstetrician was getting to, unable to wait much longer, when they suddenly heard a clutter of high heels and the door flung open hitting them with a waft of sweet perfume. "Dr Stevens right" a female voice said from behind the board she was examining, "I'm Dr Fields, pleased to meet you…" She looked up and Alex couldn't believe it. He hadn't had any involvement in selecting the Obstetrician he had been far too busy and had left it all to Izzie, but he was sure he remembered her saying something about her managing to pull a few strings to get a referral to the best in the state, and here she was his ex Dr Lucy Fields. A woman he'd rather forget ever existed, that chapter was one he was more than happy to leave firmly closed. The look on both their faces said it all, as they exchanged horrified, awkward glances. "Alex" she said , he looked pissed she was a reminder of a time in his life he would rather not think about, a time when he was apart from Izzie. "I thought you were in Africa" he said the bitterness clearly coming across in his tone of voice. He noticed she looked slightly thinner, but with more lines around her eyes and her hair was shorter and darker than it had been before. "I was. I got back 6 months ago; I've just starting working down here." Izzie looked at them both. "You two know each other..."

It was Dr Fields that spoke first "We worked together for a short while back in Seattle." Izzie was confused she didn't recall this woman. "Oh well I worked at Seattle Grace too, I did my internship there and part of my residency, well before I got fired that is and…."She stopped talking she had a tendency to ramble on without thinking and she could tell that it wasn't entirely appropriate in this situation. Lucy looked surprised "You worked there too and you got fired" then a look of realisation covered her pretty face. "Your" Alex cut in "Izzie, this is Izzie." Lucy shifted uncomfortably "Oh I see. Your ex-wife I….." Alex jumped in again "ex- wife Izzie, yes, apart from she's actually my wife again now we got re married." Izzie was getting annoyed as she cut in "We got back together again after we both realised we couldn't live apart and getting divorced was a huge mistake." Lucy didn't know what to say, she had always known deep down when she with Alex that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him, and that he was still in love with his ex-wife and here was living proof right in front of her eyes. As they stood there in the bright white hospital room the atmosphere was incredibly uncomfortable and it was a situation that none of them wanted to be in.

Izzie broke the awkward silence. "Ok so you slept with my husband right, when I wasn't in Seattle. It's written all over your faces." Alex was lost for words; he might have known something like this would happen to him. Lucy just looked at them both. "Do you want me to transfer you to another doctor? I can recommend Dr Collins she's fantastic." At this Alex turned eagerly to Izzie but he already recognised that fiercely determined look in her eye, he wasn't going to win this one as she swallowed and said concisely "No. I was told you were the best and I want the best, I want the best for our baby" She took Alex's hand again and looked at him and smiled with warmth and love in her eyes. He smiled back at her, "If your happy with that, than I am happy with that" he replied." Lucy put the chart down as she quickly said "Ok then let's get this show on the road. Do you want to wait outside for the first part Dr Karev?" turning to Alex as he swiftly walked out, only too glad to be out of the company of his wife and ex.

As Lucy carried out the initial exam, both women couldn't deny it wasn't painstakingly awkward. Izzie gulped and took a deep breath, it was bad enough having anyone carry out an intimate exam let alone someone who'd had sex with her husband several times. "So how you long you worked here?" Lucy said trying to make small talk. "Well Alex is heading up peds and I'm making a name for myself in genral surgey at the moment. Although I plan to take some time out when the baby comes, let Alex be the doctor in the family and be a stay at home Mum." Lucy suddenly felt sad and alone, she wanted nothing more than to be a stay at home Mum these days too, painfully aware her biological clock was ticking and she had had one disastrous date too many and here she was examining the beautiful wife of one of those disastrous dates. Also it didn't help her situation at all anyway, having to deal with ecstatic expectant new Mums every day. This wasn't how she had pictured her life would pan out when she had started out in the profession. She searched for something else to say to Izzie to try and make it more bearable, as Izzie beat her to it "Look it's fine, you had a thing with my husband, it's in the past, we weren't together at the time I'm cool with it. I know he only has eyes for me now. We belong together" She sighed "Besides it's not the first time, back in Seattle when we were first together. I had to put up with half the hospital having slept with Alex." That cut deep as Lucy suddenly felt more and more like the used cheap replacement for the stunning woman in front of her, just another of Alex's many conquests back then. She couldn't deny his wife was stunning, taller, blonder, slimmer and prettier than her.

When Alex came back in Lucy smeared the cold jelly over Izzie's tummy as she carried out the ultrasound. Alex had performed many himself, but this one was different, unbelievable as he saw the perfect image of his and Izzie's baby flash up on the screen and when they heard the heartbeat thumping out clear as day, all feelings of awkwardness at Lucy being there vanished and were replaced with overwhelming joy as he saw tears of happiness in the big eyes of his beautiful wife. It was actually happening they were actually getting their happy ending, they were going to be a family.

"There you go, one healthy baby" Lucy said as she pointed things out to them on the screen. "Everything looks perfect and I'd say you were a little further on than you thought probably about 14 weeks. I might be able to tell the sex do you want to know?" Izzie looked at Alex "Iz that's up to you?" he said with love in his eyes "No" she said hesitating. "We want a surprise" Lucy passed Izzie a piece of tissue to wipe the jelly off her tummy. "A surprise it is then. Well here is my card, any questions please let me know, and I'll see you again in a few weeks. Congratulations!" and with that she promptly existed the room.

Walking out of the hospital hand in hand with her husband her long blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze Izzie proudly clutched her scan pictures, a permanent smile etched on her face. She couldn't wait to go and call her Mum. "It's real Alex" she said "We're having a baby" He kissed her tenderly. "Go home get some rest. We'll celebrate properly later when I get back." She smiled back at him "I love you!" she said. "I love you too." He said before turning and walking back in to the busy hospital to finish his shift.

As he walked back in to the hospital Alex saw Lucy walking towards him, he tried to turn the other way quickly, this was one conversation he really didn't want to have, but it was too late she'd spotted him. "Alex" she said as their eyes met. "Can I have a word?" Actually I'm in a bit of a rush" he mumbled. "Well this won't take long" she said. He couldn't get away from her now. "I just wanted to make sure that there were no hard feelings about you know, what happened between us." He sighed. "No there are no hard feelings Lucy, to be honest I never really gave it a second thought after you left. If you want the truth there has only ever been one woman for me Izzie . And now it finally feels as though something good is happening to me." Lucy was taken aback this wasn't quite what she had wanted to hear, although she had known deep down it was the truth, she couldn't help but always wonder what would have happened if she hadn't taken the job in Africa behind Alex's back, but seeing him here it was obvious that everything that had happened, happened for the best, he would have always found his way back to Izzie. "Well ok then, I'll see you at your next check-up" she said before hurriedly walking away.


End file.
